Zenigata DO get the girl
by figaroismycat
Summary: Maria and Zenigatas relationship takes a sharp turn at the end of the movie. can they work it out? (Zenigata X Maria)
1. Chapter 1

Summary. Maria and Zenigatas relationship takes a sharp turn at the end of the movie. can they work it out?

A/N this takes place after the movie tokyo crisis. Most of the story will be told from Marias POV so keep that in mind. If you like it and want to hear Zenigatas POV then just let me know.

*English is not my first language.  
*Japanese words and phrases are numbered and will be explained at the end of each chapter.  
*Critiques and comments are welcome.  
*Rated M for sexy scene.

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock reminding me to get to work on time. I still work for Tokyo life as a reporter altough none of my current clientéle was nearly as exciting as that week leading up to the grand opening of Aqualand. Sure that had started out as mediocre as any other scoop, being assigned to follow the inspector of interpol to get an interview with the elusive billionare Michael Zuzuki, who also happened to be the owner of the grand park.

However that didn't happen due to the inspectors negligence, picking me up three hours late and didn't even have a good excuse for not answering his cellphone muttering something about how those things where the cause of cancer or something. I was ready to forgive him that time due to there being time left to get close to michael as the inspector and his staff where to work at the park by the upcoming event (also my near futurevision instinct had landed her a few good and embarassing photos of the boisterous inspector in case I needed something to show).

Well I got my wish, kinda...

In the days that followed I got a feeling that there was something else hidden inside that building and boy was I right. Nearly being killed while finding out what that thing was. However the inspector had been a guardian angel through the whole ordeal taking a bullet for her and over all risking his life to save me from that horrible kidnapping. After that they had been in hot pursuit of his favourite criminal Lupin and his gang and when they pulled a stunt wich meant that I could no longer follow them, the Inspector had bolted out of my car to continue the chase by any means necessary.

That was over two months ago by now and I haven't seen him since. Well that's not entirely true. I had seen him, but every time he dissappeared again. At first I figured he was busy, he was a devoted cop afterall and it's not that he had a commitment to me after the scoop was published anyways. But I had thought that the way he was saving my life wasn't just him protecting a victim, but something more personal. I couldn't have just imagined those instances where he had blushingly glanced me over wantingly and giving me snarky comments about my cooking skill irking me to get better. That had been an excuse to meet see me again without admitting it, right? And also that time where he had kissed me tenderly, altough that time he had been drunk beyond reason so I'm not sure that one should count.

After all this time and he hadn't as much as waved back at me on those rare occasions they had shared eyecontact on the street. I was beginning to reconsider the whole thing and forget about him. Only problem was... I couldn't.  
I had actually enjoyed the company of him back then and even though I denied him more than a kiss that night I can't deny that it had felt good. '_Had he not been drunk then maybe... NO! He clearly doesn't want anything to do with me anymore so stop acting like there ever was!'_ \- I thought to myself trying to shake those unwanted feelings off of me to no avail. I want speak with him about it first, that's the only way I'll know for sure, only problem is to get in contact with him.

I had tried calling him once but the number was no longer working, the phone burnt to ashes in the fire no doubt. So my only option was to seek him out in person wich was far from an easy task given how the inspector had the habit of traveling the world in his pursuit of that thief. One day I couldn't believe my luck. There he was sitting on a parkbench leaning back in the seat with his arms crossed over his chest looking up at the sky. I was not letting this chance get away so I quickly but smoothly took a seat right next to him. Intent on not letting him get away this time I leaned over him and grabbed his wrist with one hand.

"inspector.." I started to speak as he turned his head to see who was touching him "...we need to talk!" I ended in a serious tone.

*End chapter one*


	2. Chapter 2

Zenegata's POV

"I almost forgot, here" realizing I still had her pocketwatch in my pocket I grabbed it and handed it over. When she saw what I was holding she gladly took the item from me holding it to her ear listening to the soft ticking. As she relaxed Zenegata couldn't help but smiling at her _'what a cute girl she is really'_ He was soon thought was soon interupted as she started asking him about having something? turned out she was talking about her cooking, she had been practicing she said. Before I could answer he said something that made my heart sink.

"_**You remind me so much of my FATHER"**_

I was so shocked that I almost couldn't hold back my tears. _'figures... I never get the girl.'_ I just screamed at her to speed up, trying to focus on catching Lupin instead.

(timeskip)

After a fruitless chase around the world the tracks got cold so I decided to head back to my office for a while, remembering that I still didn't have an appartment to go to I figured I could stay there for a couple of days while I sorted things out. Well the nights atleast, during the days I kept myself occupied by patrolling different areas of the town for crime and if i where lucky a cheap place to rent.  
As I was doing that I caught a glimpse of Maria doing some errand I thought nothing of it until she was walking straight for me. I don't know what came over me but I did not greet her, instead I blended in seamlessly with the crowd in an attempt to avoid her. It seemed to work as she looked around a few moments before leaving. Was I scared?

This happened a few more times that week until I stopped seeing her for a few weeks again. _'Good job you idiot, she finally seemed to take the hint'_ -Zenegata thought to himself as he was walking around the park deciding to take a short rest on one of the benches. He must've dozed of 'cause a sudden feeling of a hand in his wrist startled him.

"Inspector..." He turned to the source of the voice.. "we need to talk!"

_'Holy crap! It's Maria!_

Maria's POV

I was taken aback from the sudden movement the inspector was making. It appears as I just woke him up. I saw his face go from a groggy state to a face of pure panic.

"Hey, hey. It's me.. Maria, Remember?" He just nodded and stared at me for a moment, then to my hand holding him in place, than back to me before he finally spoke.

"Oh yeah, Hi. Long time no see. hehe" he said seeming nervous and lookinng around.

"Yes it's been a long time!" I said a bit harshly trying to get eyecontact with him.

"I've seen you arund town tho, guess you where busy since you never seemed to stay long enough for me to go up and talk to you." I said trying not to sound as hurt and abandoned as I felt, but just a bit hoping he would feel a little guilty

"Y-you have? sorry, I guess I haven't noticed, I..." he fumbled as if he was searching for the right word to say next. Me still leaning slightly over him and holding him in place with one hand.

"Relax, this isn't an anterrogation. I just want to talk with you for a while. It's just been so long... you know?" After I said that I let go of him and leaned back beside him. _'hope he doesn't run out on me again'_ he made no effort to move away, but didn't seem all to relaxed either.

"Ehrr, I guess so..." "So, uhm... what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just curious to know what you've been up to lately. Like, did you catch Lupin since you're back in town?"

"Oh." "well no. I almost had him in Costa Rica tho! but, ah.. I currently have no idea where he is right now. So, ah... I'm just doing the usual policework until I get an update on that... ehhr and you?"

"Well I'm still on the newsreport, haven't got anything really as exciting since... well you know. But I get by descent enough."

we chatted like that for a bit talking about anything and nothing. Inspector Zenigata relaxed and actually seemed to enjoy talking to me, even smiling a bit and laughing when talking about something funny. Maybe I had just been paranoid and he actually haven't avoided me intentionally. But I wasn't totally convinced there wasn't something unspoken between us.  
"Hey since you aren't busy at the moment, care to go to my place and have something to eat? I've been practicing you know." At that Zenigata shifted a bit in his seat.

"I'm flattered, but ah.. I'm not hungry" He tried to excuse himself. But I was having non of it, since I didn't know when I was able to get a chance like this again I prompted him to come with me anyways.

"Please, a little bite wont hurt now would it? you could atleast keep me company for a while longer since you don't seem to be in a rush anywhere else anyway." looking at him with puppydog eyes. He stared back at me stubbornly and once he realized I wouldn't take no for an answer he let out a defeated sigh and followed me.

My apartment wasn't anything fancy. It was mostly just one room with the kitchen being a small fridge, a portable electric stove and a sink. the main living area consisted of a mattress on the floor I hadn't invested in a full bed yet, but it was better than sleeping on just the tatami-mat(1) and my work computer. and behind a door was the toilet/shower. it was a small one where you basically had to stand over the toilet in order to get enough room to be able to turn around and get the soap where it was needed. Yes everything was a bit smaller than I was used to, but it was affordable and one of the only places left that wasn't to far from work.

I welcomed the inspector to my humble abode and told him to make himself at home while I prepared the soup for us. He thanked me for the invite and looked around before sitting down in the only room I got.

"Nice place" he said before going silent again. I gave him a modest thank you in reply and set of on my task, even tho I now had a bit more confidence in my cooking skills I still tried to focus and not mess up. Once I was satisfied with the soup I poured the content into two bowls and joined the inspector where he had been sitting silently on the floor waiting.

"itadakimasu"(2)

We dug in on our meals and ate in yet more silence. but this one felt better, more.. appropriate. however I could see or rather sense that the inspecter was uncomfortable somehow. He did a great work of trying to be polite and not show the discomfort he obviously felt. So I tried to ask him as subtle as I could. "Is there anything wrong with your soup? You can be honest."

"Not really."

I was watched him and kept silent, waiting.

"It's actually not halfbad this time.. you have.. improved" he said obviously debating weather he should nag like he did before, or just simply say as it is. I think it was a compromise between the two, but it was the closest at a pure compliment as I've gotten so far... I think.

"Good.. good" I said. we finished our bowls shortly after that.

"Gochisosama deshita"(3)

I was getting ready to ask again what's wrong when I get surprised by Zenigata's voice out of practicly nowhere.

"Okay you have served me a deasent meal just like you wanted. Now is there any other reason to why I should stay or are we done here!?"

*end chapter two*

1: woven floormat made from ricestraw  
2: phrase told before eating roughly meaning: thanks for the meal that I'm about to consume.  
3: phrase meaning: thank you for the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the longest chapter but I couldn't find a better place to cut a cliffhanger in the last chapter. Also this is where the good stuff starts if that's what you are waiting for.

* * *

I had not expected him to take that tone of voice with me so I was a little taken aback wich made me upset and for once really wanted to know what his deal was. So I snapped back at him with a voice equally demanding as his just was.

"Like I wanted!? You where the one who told me you wanted to eat my food as soon as I got better at it! Wich I like to think I have since I've had almost TWO MONTHS worth of practice. And YES! There is another reason for you to be here, with me! I've missed you... (silence)...and I wanted to believe that you've missed me too."

My voice still loud but getting softer by the end of my tirade I looked at him to try and see his reaction. There was a little bit of shock and he started blush, both of wich he quickly covered with an unphased look on his phase. I wasn't done yet howevera and seeing him act like that made me even more irritated, so I continued, much more quiet but more spiteful.

"Maybe my assumption before was correct. Maybe you are avoiding me on purpose and I shouldn't have bothered you. When I saw you those times around town and you backing away from me, I know you saw me too and still you stayed away. I just.. I-I ju..." 'come on Maria you need to say it' "I just want to know WHY! Did I do something wrong? what did I do?"

I hadn't intended to cry, and I still had to let the tears show in my eyes, he still wore that 'devil may care' look on his face. I pushed even further.

"If you hate me then just admit it and leave! No one is stopping you!"

"Now hold on just a minute! Firstly I don't recall ever saying I wanted your food, now I do remember saying that it needed improving to be good enough. I mean it was much better this time around I can admit that. Secondly... what's up with you going on about missing me and then accusing me of hating you!? Would I really have followed you all the way here if I did?"

"Then what's your deal then? Why have you avoided me up until I caught you sleeping on that bench today? And don't say you haven't, I saw you look me in the eyes before turning around and leave me without a word those times. And the fact that you seem to be upset about something ever since coming here. What is that all about then?"

"tsk"

_'that's not an answer.'_

"I, well, I was just..."

"Just what?"

Inspector Zenigata gritted his teeth, turned his back to me so that I no longer could read his face.

"I can't"

"Can't what? Can't even stand to look at me?"

"no it's not that! ...Look... I really care for you Maria, I really do. But you shouldn't have to do this. I understand how much you must miss him, but this isn't right."

"Wait, what? Who are you talking about? The only one I miss more than you is my father."

"Exactly! Don't you understand Maria? I can't let you pretend like this."

"Pretend?... what?..." It took a moment for me to try and make sense of what he was saying. _'Do he really think that's what I want? For him to be my new DAD!? Whatever gave him that id..´_ I was thinking back to when I last saw him and... _'HOLY CRAP!'_ the words I said back then came rushing back into my mind **_-"You remind me so much of my father"-_**

Only just now realizing how that whole sentence sounded out loud I cringed so hard and couldn't help but start laughing. Not really helping this wierd heck of a mess, but it was just so stupid. The inspector turned around to see what was so funny.

"I'm so sorry.. I- It's just.. Is that what this is all about? That's not what I meant... I... Oh dear... I really messed up didn't I?

The inspector just blinked confusely at me.

"what do you mean? you said..."

"I know what I said!" I interupted. "I just... I didn't mean it like that... sigh.. I was just so happy that you brought back those good memories I had of him... and I.. I don't know... it was meant to be a compliment. I'm just so stupid that I didn't realize how it might be taken the wrong way." Now it was my turn to hide my face of embarassment

"Wait... so does that mean?"

"yes" I answered still red in the face i moved closer to Zenigata and hugged him, hiding my face in the lapels of his coat. His pervert style coat. I chuckled. I felt him tense up a bit placing his hands on my shoulders, not hugging me back or pushing me away. Being embraced by him felt so good that I started to nuzzle my face against him and moving in even closer.

"Maria" He wrapped his arms tighter around me and leaned his head against the top of mine letting out a loud sigh that blew down my neck. I shivered by the sensation that gave me and blushed even harder raking my hands up and down his spine. He stiffened again. I straighted myself up a bit rubbing my cheek against his neck and chin making shudder before I was face to face with him. His face just as red as I must be by this point. I looked at him and down to his lips closing the distance between us until my lips where pressed firmly onto his. _'this feels so right'_

His grip on me tightened and he closed his eyes merging his lips with mine. My head was spinning as I finally broke the kiss to take heavy breaths, still I wanted more so I leaned in again and he let me take the lead. My hands still explored all over his back feeling the warmth that radiated from his body through the several layers of clothes he was wearing, sometimes gripping his neck to hold him still and then massaging my fingers trough his short but thick hair making him moan into my mouth. Wich was starting to turn me on.

I'm not sure what my intentions where when when I decided to kiss Zenigata. But whatever it was it was worth it. My whole body tingled for each peck and kiss we exchanged. It felt absolutely amazing. Feeling confident I snaked my arms to the front of his coat slipping my hands under the rough material. This motion earned me a deep throaty growl from Zenigata. I took that as a sign to continue my advances, one hand on his collarbone making small patterns and the other looseing the belt that held the coat in place. Soon enough I had stripped him of one layer of clothing feeling more of his bodyheat washing over me. Suddenly I stopped all I was doing and looking him straight in his dazed eyes.

"Zenigata-san its okey for you to move too you know."

All the while we had been making out altough he hadn't objected to anything yet he had barely moved a muscle part from moving his arms so that I could get the coat off.

"Right..." he said moving his hand to my waist and trailing up to my breast, then he stopped.

"Wait, how far are we going with this?"

"Do you want to stop already?" I said with a wanton pitch to my voice. He bit his lip at this and meakly said "Not really..." he continued his trail and landed his big hands on my swollen mounds just holding them there at first as if he where testing me. Then he started to squeeze them lightly making me gasp and shudder. He smiled at me, apparantly pleased with the response before he kissed me again, soft feathery kisses on my lips then a trail down my cheek to my neck where he kissed harder but still gingerly. All my thoughts dissapear in that moment and Im not sure what kind of noises I made, but Zenigata happily continued his ministrations until he hit a specially tender spot. That was it.  
I moaned lodly my body moved swiftly toppling the poor inspector so that he landed on his back with me on top straddling his groin.

"Zenigata-san" I mewled and started rocking my body over his hardening member. He closed his eyes, I moved again, he rolled his head back and hissed.

"Maria..."

I slowed down a bit took his hands and guided them to the hem of my shirt urging him to take it off for me. He obliged without hesitation. then without pause I proceeded to unbotton his west and shirt. We where both topless, well almost I still had my bra on. I glanced him over, wondering if he really was that old since his welltoned chest seemed to suggest otherwise. I leaned forward catching his lips again in a hard short kiss before mimicking what he had done to me kissing his strong chin gladly noticing that there where not much stubble tickling me, then down to the neck rolling my hips once in a while earning small grunts and yelps from him. I kept going kissing down his warm chest raking my fingers along the way over his stomach down to the line where his belted pants still was covering him up. Inspector Zenigata watched wideeyed as I crept closer and closer to his by now dangerously hard cock.

I stood up at that moment earning a brief look of dissapointment before he saw me taking of my bra, skirt and panties all at once, then his eyes grew even wider however that was even possible at that point.

"My my inspector, this isn't your first time seeing a naked woman is is?" I teased. He gargled some unintelligible before he could form a proper sentence.

"Eh, No.. but.. ah, it's uhm been a while and..well... You're really pretty Maria. It wouldn't be hard for you to please any man you choose to have as your partner."

Blushing from the blunt compliment of her dear inspector she got a bit shy all of a sudden before realizing he still didn't sound convinced that he was the man lying on the floor with a hard throbbing dick all because of her wanting him. I simply got on my knees beside him and said: "I have already chosen" looking straight at him pressing my hand onto his pants squeezing his dick through the cloth. "If you still wanna do this then I believe you are way overdressed."

"Maria!" he cried out in the most heartwrenching way possible.

"What's wrong inspector?"

"I'm - just - so - happy! *hic*" He blurted out in between sobs.

"WHOA whoa. Calm down inspector"

"Are you sure Maria? I mean even if you don't view me as a father, that doesn't change the fact that I am much older than you."  
"Well that fact didn't stop you from kissing me back then, now did it?"

"I-I did? when!?"

"When you where drunk out of your ass remember! Don't worry I didn't let you do anything else that night. Besides you fell asleep almost instantly after I dropped you on the floor anyways."

"Ah, I see. Good call."

"Well since we are sober now, do I have your consent to continue, or...?" Don't think he could stop now even if he wanted to and frankly I wanted to experience this as well. But I still found it necessary to ask at this point.

"Hai!"(4) he nodded "But may I ask that we move to the bed (chuckle) my back is beginning to hurt a little to be honest"

"ofcourse" I sat down on my mattress and waited for him to come over.

He shimmied out of his pants leaving only his boxers on and started walking towards me, I stopped him.

"Those too, I don't want to be the only one fully naked." Hooking my fingers round the elastics holding them in place freeing his erect penis. The now fully nude inspector blushed beet-red at me. I moved my hands up stroking his legs and thighs from the inside making him jolt of pleasure. I then reached to his member taking it in my hand. It was fairly large, enough to have a handful and then some. His knees shake threatening to give in any moment. He grabbed my shoulders steadying himself trying not to fall as his weight would surely crush me if he landed on top of me from that height. "Maria" he hissed again. I stopped and let him sit down beside me.

"~Maria~"

He looked over my body with a mix of lust and appreciation. Again placing his hands on my waist starting to massage my lower back moving slowly upwards and to the front working on my bosom while his mouth was kissing me all over looking for my sweet spots drawing delightful moans from me whenever he found them. One of his hands traveled south to my knee where he changed direction and caressed the insides of my thighs all the way up to my sweetest spot. He carefully stroked his fingers over my already wet folds, making sure he wasn't hurting me. Then he pushed one finger inside, my hips moving to meet his actions wich made him go deeper than he probably intended since he quickly pulled out a bit. When he was sure I was okey he continued his fingerdance inside my pussy adding fingers, scissoring me and once in a while hitting the G-spot. I nearly came right then. "Zenigata-san... I'm cl.." I didn't have time to finish my sentence before I came and I came HARD! making me almost scream and cry by the sheer force of it.

Seeing the tears rolling down my cheeks Zenigata immediatly kept saying how sorry he was. Once I came down from the most high I have ever been I told him how absolutely amazing I felt and that he should be proud.

"now your turn" I said taking his still hard poor dick in my hand stroking it tenderly.

"AH ah, yes.. please.. nnggh" His moans coming out as a sexy song to my ears. "AAH MARIA!" He yelped as I plopped my mouth around him sucking and bobbing my head in rythm to the music he was making. "Please... stop..." he begged I got a feeling he wouldn't last long if I where to keep it up. I took that as a sign and pulled him out sucking hard all the way. I pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him.

With a firm grip I guided him up my slick folds. Both of us where hissing when he was fully sheated inside my hot wet pussy altough probably for different reasons. That orgasm I had moments ago had made me even more sensitive. As I started to ride him it didn't take long before my knees gave out. Zenigata noticed that I was no longer moving.

"Maria, what happened? Does it hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Just give me a second." I told him before grinding him again altough a lot slower this time as every time I tried to speed up my knees would give up on me and I plopped down on him hard and had to rest before starting again. Zenigata was enjoying this imensly, however he was not totally oblivious to my struggles. When I once again came crashing down from my fatigued legs he groped my ass and started helping me find the rythm. Using his strong arms to lift me up and then meeting me with an upwards thrust every time I bounced down. I'm sure I came again when he hit something deep. With this it didn't take long until he reached his limit.

He thrusted wild and frantic a few times before he lifted me up of him and slid me down to straddle his lower waist, his dick hugging tightly against my buttcheeks as he blew his load out with a low growl that seemed to come from somewhere deep in his chest, sounding almost feral. I slumped my now limp body over him eventually rolling down beside him in a way that must have been equal to a wet dishrag falling if the sink. I didn't care and I'm quite sure Zenigata didn't mind either granted he even noticed since he seemed to be floating in his own fog of bliss.

We woke up as the bright rays of sunlight made their pesence known by glowing right in our faces. We had slept tangled together sprawled out everywhere on the mattress, good thing it was still placed on the floor or else at least one of us would have fallen out by now. I woke up first needing to go to the bathroom. rustling around to get out both bed and tangled limbs made the inspector wake up as well.

"Morning Maria.." he said jawning, rubbing his eyes. "Wait a sec. Maria! what are you doing here... why are you naked?" I simply blinked at him in surprize as he seemed to have forgotten all that happaned yesterday. Finally the wheels started turning again as he just answered his own questions in his head. "Oh yeah. You live here now.. and you and I where.." pointing between me and himself to confirm that last night really happened. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep, we sure did you stud" I said walking over to the bathroom.

Zenigata was left alone with his thoughts. 'Heh, seems like I got the girl afterall'

the end

4: responce meaning: yes or understood.


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter is not to be taken seriously, but I thought it was a fun idea given how the show usually goes.

We woke up as the bright rays of sunlight made their pesence known by glowing right in our faces. We had slept tangled together sprawled out everywhere on the mattress, good thing it was still placed on the floor or else at least one of us would have fallen out by now.

"Morning Maria.. yawn.. did you sleep well?"

"Yes. thanks to you pops."

3..2..1.. Zenigata pinch Maria's cheek and it loosens as the latex mask it is revealing Lupin's face under it.

"LUPIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHERE'S MARIA!?"

"Aww. don't be like that pops. you seemed to enjoy yourself a lot last night." Lupin says smugly starting to recite the things they had done imitating Maria's voice. Zenigata got bright red with emberassment and anger and lunged himself to catch the pain in the butt criminal. However Lupin is quicker as always.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LUPIN THE THIRD!"

the end?


End file.
